


Wildfire of my Heart

by Prisioux



Series: Weird Westeros [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Pegging, Sibling Incest, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisioux/pseuds/Prisioux
Summary: Jaime looks back at his life.(read at your own risk!)





	Wildfire of my Heart

I always knew Cersei would be the end of me, but honestly, I  had hoped I would die like a valiant knight, fighting to save the life of my beautiful princess- Cersei- from the hands of an unworthy rival

Instead, I went down to the Seven Hells in a blaze of green flames.

Well, at least it matched our eyes...

***

It looked like another normal day, with the terrible smell of shit clinging to the walls of my ridiculously small chambers. The stump of my arm and the fact that I had vanished in the Riverlands with no other than Lady Brienne of Tarth for a brief love interlude with Lady Stoneheart instead of working for the glory of House Lannister made me a joke in the eyes of Queen Cersei.

Look, I always thought with my penis, okay? My penis just happened to be a proud Lannister. At least this is what Cersei led me to believe, that my prick would only work with her. I loved her and feared her and I was not ready to get married, so I joined the Kingsguard. I told her it was to be with her, which was partially true, but it was also to be free.

In many ways, my initiation was what really brought me into this self destructive path of abuse and humiliation in my romantic relationships. My wench, Brienne, she is a dear, but as ugly as it gets. My cock would get hard only to think about that nasty bite mark she had on her cheeks. Cersei, on the other hand, was as beautiful as the morning Sun, but always chastised me for being stupid and treated me like crap, to remind me that i had the cock, but she had the balls.

Sex with both women was possible according to my deranged member, because they were awful to me in different ways. Brienne, for being perfect, but physically repugnant; Cersei, for being Maegor the Cruel with tits.

Amazing tits, but still.

I did lose my virginity to Cersei yes, but my innocence was lost during my initiation, where each and every kingsguard took me as much as they pleased. The White Bull had earned the epithet for being extremely well endowed. My asshole bled for days thereafter.

Kingslayer; man without honour they called me. I tried to go on and pretend it did not bother me, but it did. That I had Cersei to discipline me and to remind me how utterly hopeless I was, I called it a blessing.

So, yes, I returned to King's Landing after Cersei, the Whore Queen, had blown up the Sept of Baelor. Everybody knew it was her, but the act was so vicious, so bold, that nobody dared remind her. I was present when she crowned herself Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, a joke really, because she had barely two at that time.

What did I do, you ask me? Well, I just stayed and let her be. Our kids were gone. I do not even know I ever loved them, really, but I felt bad for their deaths. I wished them well, from the bottom of my heart. Except for Joffrey. That fucker had always been mad. He would crawl to Cersei´s bed or wake up screaming when I was fucking her. Never liked the brat and was glad to fuck Cersei when he was in his coffin. But Myrcella and Tommy boy? Gosh, I wish I had knew you .

I was eating my lemon cake in peace when somebody knocked on my door: “ You may come in.”

A tall woman dressed in what could only be described as female armour came in: “ Her Grace wishes to see you now, my Lord.”

“Bernadette , huh? I like what you have done with your hair. Could you help me place my goldhand please?” She comes forward and do as I say. We do not exchange a word and then, she is gone.

Minutes later I am before my twin. _Gods, Cersei, you look like shit !_ I wanted to say, but I still kind of wanted to live, so instead, I paid her a false compliment: “ Your tits look spendid under mail, my Lioness.”

Cersei did not pay attention, stuffing her face with Essossi delicacies. For what I heard, she had been busy, fucking Kettelbacks and even a couple of maids during my absence. I was, of course, mad when Tyrion first told me that even Moonboy had a go with Cersei, but it was only because I had made myself believe our love was pure and therefore, we were not guilty of being two disgusting perverts in constant heat. During my travels and my stay with Lady Stoneheart, after the Undead Lady Catelyn made me cum by penetrating me with Oathkeepr´s pommel, making me hers, I started to appreciate our relationship for what it was: an unhealthy obsession of two not so intelligent, self centered, bored and traumatized individuals who had nothing else good to offer to each other than their decaying bodies.

We both looked very good with our clothes on, but, after so many captures and battles lost, I had more scars I could count. My cock had never been that good looking too. It was long, but thin and it was curved to the left. Cersei too was not that attractive anymore. She had stretch marks all over, too much pubic hair- I had learnt to appreciate a clean shaved pussy with Lady Stoneheart, who was dead and therefore, had lost her body hair- her tits were saggy and oh Gods, she smelled like cat´s pee and wine. Her gums were always bleeding too. She told me once it had to do with her consumption of sugar, and so I assumed the sugar had also something to do with her weight gain.

Drunk, fat and well past her years, Cersei was turning into Robert.

“Jaime, I called you here because, as you are aware, Daenerys Targaryen and her pet Northerner are going to fight the Ice Demons and I vowed to help them. Qyburn told me you started to rail our troops and call our banners…”

“A figure of speech, really. We have nobody to call upon. Only the soldiers that came back from the Reach and that managed to enter King's Landing with the gold are on our side. I received reports that, since the Field of Fire and with us having abandoned Casterly Rock to the Unsullied, our bannermen in the West refuse to send more troops. The ones we have in the Riverlands are being hunt down and our cousin Daven has been killed in his wedding. So, yes, I said I was organizing our Army just to appear I was doing something, you know?”

  
This does not amuse Cersei, but it makes me happy just to remind her how stupid she is. Anyway, she does not throw anything on me or call me names, instead, she smiles : “ I see. Well, you are not the only one who was pretending to do something, you know? I will not send them any troops. I am all for the White Walkers to come and kill them. Who wants The North? That iced wasteland? They will all freeze to Death there. The Neck will protect us from The Others and, if everything fails, I gave orders for enough wildfire to be produced, so that we can burn the marshes and swamps down and have the North forever under the White Walkers rule. They never paid much taxes, really. Not like I will care.”

Why am I not surprised? I try to tell her that I am, I don't know, appalled at her betrayal, but I really do not care. They killed my Lady Stoneheart; Ser Arthur Dayne, the most handsome cock I have ever sucked, died in the hands of Ned Stark; and Brienne of Tarth was now with Magik Podrick Payne. Last time I heard her, she was screaming after her squire had brought her to her second orgasm, and telling him how awful I was in bed.

Ooops, I guess I must add the fact that I lost my children too, but hey, I think we already established I barely knew them.

“So, what should we do, sweet sister?To pass the time, you see?”

I can see her green eyes burning with desire: “ I thought you would never ask. Strip naked and be on fours, my dear brother. I had Qyburn make me something special.”

My cock gets hard as soon as I see Cersei opening her negligé , to reveal that unmuscled and chubby belly of hers. She puts a belt on and this belt, I see, has a golden cock attached to it. The last thing I see before she screams at me to obey her, is when she is unscrewing the head of the cock.

Hmm...I wonder what she will put inside. Perhaps warm water?

Cersei comes to bed and spits- spits- on my arsehole. I feign a moan of pleasure and she calls me a slut. She does not even finger me first, to probe my entrance. She just goes on with it and starts to fuck my ass very hard. There is no love, there is no passion, there is not even pleasure.

Just the way I like it.

Just the way I deserve it.

“Fuck, you are so tight...I will be cuming inside you, beautiful Jaime. Just by pressing a button, and I will come inside you...Do you want my cum?”

I really, really thought it was water. After Cersei had taken me with such violence, warm water would be good to heal my internal wounds.

Had I know my brainless sister was so stupid to have a more liquid version of wildfire inside my ass, I would have beaten the crap out of her.

“Yes, my Lioness, please, fill me in.”

  
She did and the wildfire, even less potent than the version used on Blackwater Bay, with the friction of her thrusts...well, it exploded the both of us.

I died as I lived: as a sucker for my sister's bullshit.


End file.
